jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings
''Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings ''(also known as Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings and formerly known as Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods) is a 3D computer-animated comedy film, based on the Disney Fairies'' franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios. It revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J.M. Barrie in his play,'' Peter Pan'', or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up'', and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in animated works by the Walt Disney Company. Secret of the Wings'' is the fourth movie in this series of direct-to-DVD films and was released on October 23, 2012. In the film, Tinker Bell ventures into the forbidden world and discovers a secret. Starring the voices of Mae Whitman, Lucy Liu, Megan Hilty, Raven-Symoné and Angela Bartys, it also features new cast members who include Matt Lanter, Timothy Dalton, Lucy Hale and Debby Ryan. In Secret of the Wings, Tinker Bell ventures into the mysterious Winter Woods and meets a frost fairy named Periwinkle – and an extremely rare, magical secret is revealed! Plot Tinkers' Nook is bustling with activity as the tinker fairies are making snowflake baskets for the fairies of winter. A flock of snowy owls soon arrived for the baskets, bringing a final shipment order for Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks) with them. "Goodness," Fairy Mary said. "They need twenty more baskets for tomorrow's pickup!" The snowy owls must take the baskets to the winter woods as the warm fairies wings can not stand the cold. Tink (Mae Whitman) watched as the magnificent birds headed off toward the Winter Woods. "There's a whole other world over there," she said to herself. Later that day, Tink volunteered to help her friend Fawn (Angela Bartys) take animals to the Winter Woods to hibernate. But Fawn told Tink that they could only bring animals to the border, and weren't allowed to go into the Winter Woods. Then she got disracted by a sleeping marmot. "No hibernating yet!" she called into the animal's ear. "You do that in winter!" Even though she knew it could be dangerous, Tink enters the Winter Woods. Tink gazed in wonder at the beautiful wintry landscape, enchanted by the delicate snowflakes that drifted down all around her. Suddenly, her wings began to sparkle in a burst of colorful light---and she heard the faint sound of a baby's laugh. The magical moment ended when Fawn yanked Tinker Bell back into autumn. Fawn touched Tink's wings and gasped saying that they were freezing! Fawn then rushed Tink straight to the fairy hospital where healing-talent fairy (Jodi Benson) examined Tink's wings and warmed them until they were back to normal again. Tink goes on a mission to find out what had made her wings sparkle flying off to the Book Nook, where she found a wing-shaped book called Wingology in which she hoped would give some answers. Unfortunately, a bookworm had chewed through the pages and another fairy told Tink that the author of the book---the Keeper—might be able to help her but he lived in the Winter Woods and therefore too dangerous to go and see. Tinker Bell makes a warm outfit, packed the book in a bag, and snuck into the tinkers' workshop where the adventurous fairy climbed inside a snowflake basket with the help of Clank and Bobble. In a moment, Tink was soaring through the air in the basket however the young owl that had picked up the basket had no idea there was a stowaway inside! As the owl crossed into the Winter Woods, Tinker Bell felt a cold blast of air so she peeked out of the basket and saw a majestic valley spread before her! Suddenly, the owl accidentally let go of Tink's basket as Tink opens the sout of the basket. She crashed onto the landing area, sending snowflakes scattering everywhere. Tinker Bell ducked behind the basket to hide but then realized that her book had been flung onto the ice. She had to get it back before a winter fairy found it but just then, Lord Milori (Timothy Dalton), the Lord of Winter, arrived. "Now, that is odd," he said, grabbing the book after it slide and hit his foot. He then asks Sled (Matt Lanter), to return the book to the Keeper. Tinker Bell secretly followed Sled to the Hall of Winter. When she arrived, she spotted the Keeper, whose name was Dewey (Jeff Bennett). Then another winter fairy rushed into the room and asked Dewey why her wings had sparkled the previous day. Suddenly, Tinker Bell's wings began to sparkle just like when she had crossed the border the other day! An irresistible force pulled her toward the fairy whose wings began to sparkle again too. The fairy's name is Periwinkle (Lucy Hale). The girls hoped Dewey could explain what was happening to their wings. He brought Tink and Peri over to a giant snowflake. "Just put your wings into the light," he told them. A few seconds later, the chamber filled with images showing the journey of a baby's first laugh---a laugh that split in two and landed on a dandelion! One half traveled to the Pixie Dust Tree on the warm side of Pixie Hollow, and Tinker Bell was born. The other half blew into the Winter Woods, and baby Periwinkle arrived. Meaning that Tink and Peri are fraternal twin sisters! Suddenly, Lord Milori arrived as he was concerned about the book Sled had found, so Tink and Peri find. "What if a warm fairy brought it here?" Lord Milori asked Dewey. "If a warm fairy comes here, you will send them back." Peri and Tink, who had been hiding behind the snowflake, gasped. Dewey told the girls they could have a little time together, secretly, before Tink had to go home. Tink put on her coat and earmuffs to keep warm and protect her wings. When they got to Periwinkle's house, Peri showed Tink a bundle of items she had been collecting. "You collect Lost Things, too?" asked Tink. "I called them Found Things," Periwinkle replied, smiling showing the similarities between them. Next, they went to the Frost Forest, where Peri introduced Tinker Bell to her friends Gliss (Grey DeLisle) and Spike (Debby Ryan). They went ice-sliding, which was like sledding on a frozen roller coaster. That night outside Periwinkle's house, after Tinker Bell had built a fire to stay warm, she had a thought. "I made it warmer over here," she said. "Maybe I could make it colder over there." Tink wanted her sister to be able to visit her on the warm side of Pixie Hollow to meet her friends and to show Peri her world. Suddenly, the snow floor crumbled beneath them as it was melting from the fire! A lynx named Fiona brought them to safety in time and Dewey told the girls that now it was really time for Tink to go back home. The girls realized that they might never see each other again so Tinker Bell had to come up with a plan. When the three fairies reached the border, Tinker Bell broke into sobs. "I can't watch!" Dewey cried. "Meet me here tomorrow. There's something I need you to bring," Tink whispered to Peri. A little while later, Tinker Bell arrived back on the warm side of Pixie Hollow. She asked her friends Clank (Jeff Bennett) and Bobble (Rob Paulsen) for help. The three fairies were hard at work when a few of Tinker Bell's other friends stopped by. Clank had told them about Tink's newfound twin sister, and everyone couldn't wait to find out more about her so offered to help Tink. The next day, Tinker Bell arrived at the border with Bobble and Clank, who were pulling a strange-looking contraption. It was a snowmaker! Periwinkle and her friends gasped in surprise. "How does it work?" Peri asked. A few seconds later, the snowmaker started to grate a block of ice and turn it into snow. Peri goes into the Warm seasons while her friends head back. Unbeknownst to all, Milori's Snowy Owl friend has seen what Peri has done and flies back to tell his master. Peri's journey through the warm seasons was filled with one amazing sight after the next as she saw a fast-moving rainbow and a field of blooming flowers. She thought everything was so beautiful. Soon Tinks friends Fawn, Iridessa (Raven-Symone), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) got to meet the frost fairy face to face. "Everyone ... this is Periwinkle, my sister!" Tinker Bell announced. Peri was continuing her tour of the warm side of Pixie Hollow when Tink noticed that Peri's wings had started to wilt. The snowmaker was running out of ice, and there wasn't enough snow to keep Peri cold! Immediately, Tink brought Peri back to the border and at the moment, Lord Milori appeared. "Lift your wings," he told Peri. "Let the cold surround them." Luckily, Peri's wings are okay and she starts to fly again. Suddenly Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), the Queen of Pixie Hollow, arrived. She looked at the girls sadly. "This is why we do not cross the border," and Lord Milori told Tinker Bell and Periwinkle. "I'm sorry. You two may never see each other again." Tink and Peri went their separate ways but not before a final goodbye then Lord Milori mounted his owl and flew off---but not before he knocked the snowmaker into a stream. Instead of going over the waterfall as Lord Milori had intended, the contraption caught on a ledge. There it remained, making a snowstorm out of the ice chunks that flowed into it. Later that day, Queen Clarion tries to make Tinker Bell understand why the rule about not crossing the border was so important and Lord Milori tries the same with Peri. They tell the story of two fairies who fell in love, one was from the warm seasons and one was from the Winter Woods. They wished to share each others worlds so they disregarded the danger and crossed. one of the fairies broke a wing---an injury for which there was no cure. Just as the queen finished her sad tale, it began to snow, causing Queen Clarion to become concerned as its very dangerous for snow to fall in Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion, Tink, and a group of fairies arrived at the stream to find Clank and Bobble attempting to free the snowmaker---which was making a small blizzard---from the ledge so everyone rushed to help. Finally, they succeeded in pushing the machine into the water, but snow still showered down from the sky! "It's too late," Queen Clarion said quietly. "The seasons have been thrown out of balance." If the warm side got too cold, the Pixie Dust Tree would freeze---and there would never be any more pixie dust and then no fairy would ever be able to fly again. While trying to protect the animals and the tree Tink noticed that a flower that Periwinkle had been given and covered in frost was still blooming! Tinker Bell flew straight to the Winter Woods to find Peri, but she fell. She asked why the flower was still alive and Gliss explained that frost tucks warm air inside. "We could frost the Pixie Dust Tree before the freeze hit," Peri suggested. Tink and the frost fairies flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree. They got right to work, but it looked as if the job would be too big for them to complete in time but then Dewey, Lord Milori, and the rest of the frost fairies come to help. With the tree covered in frost the warm fairies take shelter in mocks and crannies in the tree. Queen Clarion asks Lord Milori if the frost will work but he can not ease her worries. The Queen then begins to shiver from the cold so Lord Milori places his cape around her, revealing his broken wing (hence why he flies around on a snowy owl) and tells the Queen to inside and keep safe and warm. Some time later the freeze leaves and the fairies gathered anxiously around the Pixie Dust Well and waited. Sunlight was streaming through the frozen branches of the tree. Ever so slowly, the frost melted and then the pixie dust began to flow again! Everyone starts laughing and flying with joy but Tink remains on her feet and when questioned by Peri Tink reveals that when she went into the Winter woods she broke her wing which is why she feel. Tink then warns Peri to return to winter as "It's getting warmer," As the sisters held hands and said good-bye, an explosion of light burst from their wings and magically, Tink's wing began to heal. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori decide to get rid of the rule so that everyone can be together and the reveal that they were the two fairies who fell in love as they kiss romantically. From that day on, warm fairies could cross over the border into winter anytime they liked as long as they put a coat of frost on their wings to keep them safe and warm. Close and Strong friendships between warm fairies and winter fairies blossomed into full-bloom, with the Queen and Lord Milori and Sled and Rosetta---all just as beautiful as Periwinkle's flower!. Cast * '''Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) - is an incredibly giftend and talented tinker fairy. She is the main protagonist of the film along with Periwinkle. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair skin, baby blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun, pink blushing cheeks, and pointy ears, and wears a bright green strapless dress with a mini skirt and bright green shoes with white puffs on her toes, and has clear fairy wings on her back. * Periwinkle (Lucy Hale) - is a frost fairy. She is also one of the two main protagonists of the film along with Tinker Bell.She is Tinker Bell’s twin sister of the exact same match. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with fair skin, ice-blue eyes, snow white hair, pink blushing cheeks, and pointy ears and wears an aqua strapless dress that shimmers like ice and aqua shoes with white puffs on her toes and has clear fairy wings on her back. * Silvermist (Lucy Liu) - is a water fairy. She is the deuteragonist of the film. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a blue-green lily single-strapped dress, blue shoes, fair skin, long loose black hair, brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear wings on her back. * Fawn (Angela Bartys) - is an animal fairy. She is the secondary deuteragonist of the film. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with an orange and brown dress, orange-yellow curl shoes, fair skin, light freckles, braided light brown hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and clear wings on her back. * Iridessa (Raven-Symoné) - is a light fairy. She is the tritagonist of the film. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a sunflower petal dress, yellow shoes, dark skin, black hair in a round up-do, brown eyes, pointy ears, and clear wings on her back. * Rosetta (Megan Hilty) - is a garden fairy. She is the secondary tritagonist of the film. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with a rose petal dress in three shades of pink, fair skin, red shoes, shoulder length red hair with curled ends, green eyes, pointy ears, and clear wings on her back and speaks with a Southern American accent. * Vidia (Pamela Adlon) - is a fast-flying fairy. She has black ponytailed hair, gray eyes, pointy ears, fair skin and wears a purple vest with pink feathers, pants and black ballet shoes and has clear wings on her back. * Clank (Jeff Bennett) - is a tinker sparrow man. He is small, overweight, and hand-sized with black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, pointy ears and wears a leafy sleeveless top and shorts and speaks with a Cockney accent. * Bobble (Rob Paulsen) - is a tinker sparrow man and Clank's best friend. He is small, very slender, and hand-sized with red hair, bright blue eyes, pointy ears, fair skin and wears water drop goggles, a leafy sleeveless top, and knee-length pants and speaks with a Scottish accent. His real name is Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire. * Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston) - is the queen of Pixie Hollow. She is slender and taller than hand-size with a light shimmering long yellow dress, a light golden shimmering large yellow butterfly shaped wings, tiaras for different occasions, fair skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair in an up-do style. * Lord Milori (Timothy Dalton) - is an English-accented lord of Winter Woods. He is Queen Clarion's love interest. He is tall, slender, and hand-sized with a frost sleeveless suit, ice pants, high leaf boots, and snowy owl-feathered cape that covers his broken wing, fair skin, brown eyes, silver hair, and pointy ears. His pet is a snowy owl wearing a jeweled necklace. * Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks) - is an overseer of the tinker fairies of English descent. She is small, obese, and hand-sized with brown hair and eyes, and fair skin and wears a green sleeveless shirt and pants. * Dewey (Jeff Bennett) - is a Keeper of all fairy knowledge and Lord Milori's friend. He is small, portly, and hand-sized with white hair and mustache, aqua eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a green coat, spectacles, and carries a staff and speaks with a Western accent. His pet is Fiona, the snowy lynx. * Gliss (Grey DeLisle) - is a frost fairy and Periwinkle's best friend. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with white hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue shirt, pants, and shoes. * Spike (Debby Ryan) - is a frost fairy and Periwinkle's secondary best friend. She is small, slender, and hand-sized with black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue dress and blue boots. * Sled (Matt Lanter) - is a frost sparrow man. He is Rosetta's love interest and one of Periwinkle's friends. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears an aqua shirt. * Slush is a frost sparrow man and one of Periwinkle’s friends. He is small, slender, and hand-sized with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and pointy ears and wears a blue cap, an aqua shirt, and pants.